Sirius' Funeral
by Writerbitch92
Summary: I know that its late, but i just found this under all my other stories so here you are.


Sirius's Funeral

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling. I just dream that I do.

Today was a very sad day on the Hogwarts grounds. Everyone was wearing black; today was Sirius Black's funeral. Everyone was there: professors, student, members of the Order, and people who did not even know Sirius.

Poor sixteen-year-old Harry potter went and sat all the way in the back, trying not to have to talk to anyone. He did not know that he would have to talk that day. Most of the people just walked past him, but some of them went and gave Harry a pat on the shoulder to show that they where there for him. But Remus Lupin went to comfort his new godson by sitting next him.

Only three people where going to speak that day. Dumbledore, Lupin, and Harry were going to speak.

There was nobody in the casket that they were going to bury. Instead, in the wooden casket, there was a big, stuffed, black dog. Because of the incident in the Department of Mysteries, there was nobody left of the late Sirius.

Half an hour after Harry arrived, the rest of the people who were expected to come came, and Dumbledore went to the podium in front, and started to say:

"What can we say about Sirius Black? He was a beloved godfather, a great friend, and an innocent man. The first time he came to Hogwarts, I saw a prankster in his eyes. As you may remember, he was one of the four Marauders, which included James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and him. They were real troublemakers during those seven years. But during their last year, it was actually slow. I guess that was the year James hooked up with Lily." There was a small chuckle among the crowd.

Dumbledore waited a second, and then continued, "The night of Oct. 31, fifteen years ago, something horrible happened to the Potters; James and Lily were murdered by Voldemort.

Everyone in the crown gave a little shutter at the sound of his name.

Harry, still trying to not pay attention, was just staring at his lap.

Dumbledore wait for a minute, and then started again. "Being a few days late, Sirius finally arrived at Godric's Hollow. Sirius, knowing who had betrayed the Potters, went to search for one of the Marauders. The next day, Sirius found Peter on a street filled with muggles. Sirius tried to have him come peacefully, but then Peter took out his wand behind his back and sent a huge curse down the whole street. Then, he bit off his own finger, transfigured into a rat, and fled the scene. That night, thirteen Muggles where murdered and one innocent man was sent to Azkaban. Sirius was that man.

Dumbledore took a look over the crowf and he could see that some of them where crying, when actually, behind those half-moon glasses he also was in tears.

After a minute waiting for some people to calm down, Dumbledore continued. "He spent twelve years there. But one night in 1993, Sirius became the first man to successfully escape Azkaban; he was not the last one, though. We all thought that he escaped to get Harry Potter, but actually, he escaped to get revenge on an old friend. And as you may guess, that old friend was Peter. Peter had been hiding as a rat named Scabbers. But towards the end of the school year, Sirius came to the school, but Peter did escape. This was the time that Harry learned that he had a living godfather. With two years of trying to stay away from the Ministry, Sirius was all cooped up in the old House of Black.

"But, one night last month, last year, Voldemort was after a prophecy that was about him and Harry Potter. So, to get his hands on it, he needed the other person it was about to go and help him get it, so he sent a vision to poor Harry, showing that Sirius was being tortured when actually he was home taking care of the house. Because of the vision, Harry and some other student from the school went to the Ministry to search for Sirius. Once the Order of the Phoenix heard that they went there, they went out to go get them. When they arrived there, there was already a fight between the student and the Death Eaters. Sirius also came even with orders from me to not go. But during a duel with his cousin Bellatrix, Sirius was hit with a stunning spell and fell through the Veil of Death."

Dumbledore took a look over the crowd and saw that now everyone was in tears. He waited for a few minutes, and then beckoned for Lupin to come up and said, "I would like to let Remus Lupin talk. He was a fellow friend and the last living Marauder."

With another sad look at Harry, the werewolf stood up and went to walk to where Dumbledore once stood. He started saying, "Thank you, everyone who came. Sirius would have loved all the attention." There was a small chuckle from the crowd

"Sirius was one of my best friends, same with James. They were really the only ones who really who stuck with me, even though my condition. As most of you may know, I am a werewolf. James and Sirius went so far to help me. They both went through many years of trying to become animagi, just trying help me out every month. During those seven years, everything was great: pranks, jokes, and many other great things. James and Sirius were worse together than apart. I still remember the first time that we met, on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago. We became friends right away.

"Those where the greatest seven years I had ever had since the dreadful night I became a werewolf, and even after Hogwarts, they stuck with me.

"It was a full moon when Lily went into labor with Harry; I'm surprised that she did not kill James for almost being late for the birth of Harry. Sirius was also almost late, but he usually was late." Some people in the crowd had smiles on their faces.

But that night last month was so horrible for me. It was the night I saw my last best friend die. Like Harry, I had a good view of Sirius falling through the Veil. While I was trying to hold Harry back, I was also trying not to go and run to him. It was a horrible site. I knew Sirius most of my life, but I felt really bad for Harry who only knew for just three years. But when Harry went to chase after Bellatix, there was nothing stopping him."

"Harry, I might know how you feel, but I know that you feel worse; you lost your parents and your godfather. I just lost two best friends. I'm not going to try to replace them, but I'm glad that I'm your godfather."

All the people in the crowd were clapping and more then half where in tears. Then Lupin said, "Harry, I know that you don't want to talk, but can you please say some words?"

So with that, Harry got up and passed his old professor and godfather, who gave him a pat on the shoulder.

There where tears coming down those beautiful emerald green eyes when he started to say, "Thank you all for coming. During my History of Magic O.W.L. exam, I accidentally fell asleep and the Voldemort planted a false vision in my head, and me doing the hero thing, I went to the Ministry on Magic to look for Sirius. See, the dream showed Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. I know that it is my entire fault that Sirius died. If I had not gone to the Ministry of Magic, then the Order and Sirius would have not come, and then Sirius would not be dead now. Once again, I say thank you for coming and good-bye."

With that last word Harry ran and ran. That was the last time anyone saw the boy who lived.

A/n: I know what you are thinking, "How could you kill of Harry?" But I just had to, I'm so sorry. **crying, pleading for your forgiveness** Please review. I want to know how you feel about me killing off Harry. Please tell me, please and thank you.

writerbitch92

(Whole summary in Sirius's POV)

Hey there. Aww, they are having funeral for me, how cute. I wonder what they are going to say about me. Can't wait to see. I hope that Snape isn't going to talk. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Allyson did not do that. Allyson did not do that. I can't believe her. I will be right back while I go and strangle that author.


End file.
